Substantially all of the various types of athletic or sport sunglasses being manufactured for today's marketplace have been designed by the manufacturer to provide eye protection from brightness, glare, radiation, and similar effects which are associated with outdoor daytime activities. Several manufacturers, including but not limited to Adidas, Nike, Bolle, Vuarnet, Ray-Ban, Oakley, Arnette and the like, couple this functionality with a unique “designer” look. Current sport and designer sunglasses provide little or no eye protection with respect to sweat, lotions, debris, or similar fluids or objects that might seep or flow down the forehead and into the eyes. This occurs during various types of exercising (e.g., walking, running, volleyball, baseball, golf, etc.), outdoor activities (e.g., sunbathing, mowing the lawn, etc.), or virtually any number of activities that involve or cause perspiration or similar problems.
It is known in the art for work goggles and work glasses to have a variety of means of protecting the eyes. Goggles that totally enclose the eye are common, but these are heavy, bulky, and useful only in certain work or sport situations (e.g., skiing goggles), and are not generally useful as athletic or sport sunglasses. They also restrict vision and do not have the unique “designer” look desired by many consumers. Also known are sweat bands or similar mechanisms that can attach to glasses, but these also often restrict vision, and none preserve the unique “designer” look and style of the sunglasses. In addition, many such attachments are permanent, requiring the consumer to discard the glasses prematurely when the sweat band or mechanism has been overused or its condition has deteriorated.
Thus, what is needed is an accessory lining for athletic and sports sunglasses that is removably attached to the sunglasses in such a way as to eliminate or redirect sweat, lotions, or similar fluids or objects from flowing or seeping into the eyes, while preserving the unique “designer” look and style of the sunglasses.